


He Was a Skater Boy

by The_Horned_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ballet, First Meetings, First Time, Foot Fetish, M/M, Scent Kink, Skateboarding, Teenagers, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Horned_Writer/pseuds/The_Horned_Writer
Summary: When you're used to dancing, it's kinda hard to learn skateboarding. Thankfully there's a guy who wants to help him out.
Relationships: OC/OC
Kudos: 8





	He Was a Skater Boy

Click, roll, roll, roll, click. The sounds were music to my ears, a band for me to rock out too. Leaning back the sounds changed to a deeper tone. The sound of pressure being exerted to turn where they weren’t supposed to turn. Small wheels rolling over concrete and clicking on each new segment.

Whoosh, smack. A smile touched my lips as I rode my skateboard onto the street away from the busy sidewalk. I felt the air brush against my skin as I rode past the church crowd. I smirked at the commotion I heard behind me. Sounded like some of them were freaked out at my bare chest, skull boxers, and low slung jeans. My black hair with neon blue highlights poked out from under my black beanie.

This was a normal occurrence for me. I enjoyed riding around without my shirt, the California heat was enough to keep me warm. Plus it let everyone see what I would be hiding under a shirt. I have yet to hear a complaint about my chest. My pronounced abs, my hard nipples, and a light coating of hair to keep you wondering what it looked like down there. And boy did people want to know what I had down there.

Being sixteen it was the prime time for the girls to appreciate their guys, and boy did I get hit on. I chuckled out loud at the thought and memories. Actually I had taken one girl out on a date once. She was whiny and always wanting something so I ended the date early claiming some made up excuse called me away. Psh, she was such a bitch.

I swerved left across the road and popped and an Ollie onto the sidewalk. Going around a small fence I entered the skate park. The one safe haven for skaters.

Before me lay a concrete jungle made just for skaters. Behind the skate park was a small forest. Deep enough you could go in and get lost but small enough that it wouldn’t take long to find the other side. As I rode into the park I got a few glances from some regulars I knew, but most of them just left me alone.

I performed a carve turn left around the edge of the bowl. As I got closer to the left corner of the park I noticed someone new on the mini ramp. He had light brown, straight hair down to his ears but it was his clothing that made him seem out of place. He was wearing a bright pink T-shirt and what looked like dress pants.

Even worse was, he was totally a fish out of water when it came to even riding a skateboard. Poor guy looked like he fell over every time he got going from all the dirt on his clothing and the scrapes on his arms.

I barely knew what I was doing before I rode over to him. I flinched as the guy tried to do another Ollie and the board slipped out from under him. I popped my board and grabbed it out of the air. Walking over I heard him groan in pain from his fall.

“Man, that was terrible. Next time try to keep your feet on both sides of the deck and not so close together.”

The teen’s head swiveled to me. I noticed a blush cross his face as he got a look at me.

“Uhm… Thanks. I’m still not used to skateboarding. Parents decided I needed a hobby other than dancing.”

I raised my eyebrows and put my hand forward. The guy sheepishly smiled and took the offered hand. After I pulled him up he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

“Erm, too much information?”

I smiled at him encouragingly.

After a few seconds of rubbing his arms he sighed.

“Ever since I was little I loved dance. I’d stay up all night and watch ‘Dirty Dancing’, '‘Grease’, even ‘Step Up.' It’s silly but I always looked up to them. They always went from nothing and became kings and queens of the dance floor. Everyone looked up to them… All it did for me was get me made fun of.”

After he finished I shook my head slowly.

“Dude, that’s harsh.”

The boy snorted and kept looking at the ground. I kept staring at him for another minute before glancing toward his board.

“Know what, I’ll help you learn how to skateboard if you tell me more about yourself. I already know most of the assholes round here so I might as well get to know the newbie a bit.”

The boy looked up from the ground and looked directly into my eyes. I gave a small smile to keep him from running off. The boy sighed and nodded reluctantly.

“Might as well. I’m tired of being made fun of. Alright, let’s get started…”

I chuckled lightly and held out my hand.  
  
“Name’s Eric, you?”  
  
The boy grasped my hand lightly and shoot it.  
  
“I’m Zeke.”  
  
I let out a low whistle.

“Zeke eh? Well after a few tips you should be a natural skater with a name like that.”

I vaguely noticed the blush that crossed his face from my comment. I dropped my board back onto its trucks and prepared myself for the rough lesson I’d have to teach him. Walking forward I stepped onto my board and pushed forward positioning my weight in the middle.

“Much like riding a bike Zeke, you just have to balance yourself on your board.”

Zeke nodded at my words and tried to mimic what I’d done. One step, two step, on the board, balancing act.  
  
“And there you go.”  
  
Zeke looked up from his board and smiled at me. I guided him into a carve around the mini ramps.  
  
“So, what’s your life story, dude?”

I glanced back at Zeke. I felt the start of a headache as I watched him stumble off his board. Sighing I stopped and popped my board up.

“That bad? I know of a nice bench over by the forest where we can talk and your wounds can rest.”

Zeke blushed a bit at the mention of his bruises and cuts. Reluctantly he nodded. Waving for him to follow me I started walking over to the left corner of the park.

In actuality this corner of the park was usually abandoned because it was behind a large quarter pipe. To the regulars it was a lovers lane or an area to escape to when you have fallen down a bit too much and want to hide from further humiliation.

Stepping into the shade of the half pipe I glanced back and smiled at Zeke. I waved him over and took a seat on the concrete bench. Trying not to seem to weird or suspicious I glanced round as if inspecting the scenery. In reality I was looking for clues if there was some else back here that had decided to use this area for extra curricular activities. Wouldn’t want someone to walk out of the bushes nude and covered and cum, I knew I wouldn’t be phased but Zeke? He’d freak out probably.

As Zeke sat down I noticed the tension shift. I reached over and patted his shoulder.

“It’s okay man, I’ve seen a lot of stuff, nothing you can tell me will freak me out.”

Zeke nodded at that but I still felt the tension in his shoulders.

“Alright Eric. Well to start off I was raised by two extremely religious parents. When I was five I watched the Olympics on TV, to my excitement I found skating, ballet, and other amazing things through that. When I turned six I asked my parents to let me take ballet. When they asked me why I said I wanted to and that a girl I knew was in the class.”

Internally I felt a little sadness creep up. Zeke was straight, just my luck.

“My parents were overjoyed by my interest in girls and gladly let me do ballet. What they didn’t realize is that she was just my friend and I really didn’t look at girls like that. I guess they started to question again when I turned eleven and still didn’t ask the girl out, yet still kept learning new dance routines and styles. When I turned Twelve my dad said I should ask the girl out instead of going to class for her. When I told him that I wasn’t doing it for her he flipped. Mom came to my rescue saying that I should take my time and I should ask the girl I liked out when I wanted.”

I felt disbelief at Zeke’s story. His mom made a cover story so he could keep dancing, because her and his dad wanted to think he was doing it for a girl?  
  
“That must of sucked.”  
  
Zeke glanced up from the ground where he’d been looking. I noticed a faint smile at he looked at me.

“Yeah, but I let them think what they wanted because I absolutely loved dancing, and I knew as soon as they found out I just liked dancing they’d yank me out and call me a fag. Maybe disown me or something.” I nodded thoughtfully motioned for him to continue.

“A few days ago when I turned fourteen I found out my dad was tired of my dancing and my love of dancing and had gotten me a skateboard. He told me it was time to grow up and be a boy, somehow. Kinda hard when I’d prefer to be the princess.”

Wait what did he just say? Princess?  
  
“Wait, Zeke, did you just admit your gay?”  
  
Zeke’s eye grew large as he realized he slipped up. Without thinking I reached out and grabbed his leg. Looking up I realized I had caught him as he was standing up. If I was ever going to make a move on this boy then I had no better opportunity than right now.

“Eric I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to say that, you must think that I’m a…”

“A gorgeous boy who has had a hard life? Totally.”

Zeke started at me, half standing up, fully stunned. I applied a small amount of pressure to his leg and Zeke slowly sat down beside me again.

“Know what Zeke? I’m kinda glad you said that. For a few I feared I had misjudged and you weren’t gay. I feared that this good looking, clumsy boy wouldn’t be available. And now that I know you are, would you mind if we hung out and maybe, dated, someday?”

Fear crawled over me as I waited with bated breath for his answer.

“I know we just met but, Zeke, I would be so proud to call you my boyfriend, or if you don’t want that, best friend.”

Zeke put his index finger to my lips. I looked up into his light eyes.

“Eric, I would love to be more with you. You’re the first person who has shown me a kindness in a long time as well as didn’t freak out when you found out I was gay.”

A smile tugged at my lips.

Zeke returned my smile and slid his finger along my lips. He seemed to look at his finger for a second before he raised it to his own mouth and licked off the bits of my saliva he’d accidentally picked up. Cute, sexy and perverted?

“Hey Zeke, if you think that tastes good then I’m sure I can give you something better.”

A wink at him was all the innuendo I needed for that pick up line. His smile told me it worked and that was all the encouragement I needed before I pulled him into the bushes.

I dragged him along for a minute or two till we came to the spot where I’d lost my virginity many years before with another skater.

“Wait, Eric, we need condoms!”  
  
I let out a snort at his incessant tone.  
  
“Really? I’m clean, your a virgin so your clean, we’re both boys so no surprises, I think it’s safe if we go without a condom this time. Plus, I want you to feel everything I give you. Whats the point if you can’t feel the beautiful feeling of it running down your leg after wards the first time?”  
  
Zeke gave me a nervous smile and I smirked.  
  
“See, I already won.”

Pulling on Zeke’s hand he stepped toward me. I cupped his face with my other hand and leaned into kiss him. As our lips touched I felt a small jolt of pleasure shoot through me. Using our kiss as a distraction I reached for his pants and felt for a belt. When I didn’t feel one I felt a bit of pride well up inside me.  
  
“Trying to impress the guys at the park by not wearing a belt? Clever.”  
  
I replaced my lips and resumed the frenching I had just taken a break from.

Moving to the front of his pants I pulled the fabric over the small button. With that out of the way my fingers brushed against the zipper. I felt a shiver go through Zeke as he gasped. Without wanting to wait any longer I grabbed the zipper and yanked it down. The zipping sound was like music to my ears. Reaching in I groped him and felt his thin boxers and thick bulge.

“How about I get acquainted with this fellow?”

Zeke just whimpered in response. Smirking I moved down and looked directly at his white boxers. There seemed a new yellowish stain right next to a much darker and possibly sticker stain that was starting to grow.

“You dirty, dirty boy, did you piss yourself before I helped you?”  
  
Zeke moaned as I massaged his groin.  
  
“N..n…n..YES! Oh God Yes!”  
  
A smirk slowly graced my features. Not only was he cute, innocent, he was also very raunchy. We were going to get along just fine.

Letting go of his groin, Zeke groaned out in displeasure. Smiling I gripped the sides of his pants and slowly pulled them down to his feet. Looking up I gazed into Zeke’s eyes. They were filled with lust and raw passion. Smiling I pushed Zeke back a bit, he took the hint and sat down on the forest floor.

With his weight off his feet now I eagerly reached down and pulled his left shoe off. The sweet aroma of athletic sweat filled my nose. Leaning down I licked the sole of his foot, tasting the sock still covering it and the tinge of the sweat it was absorbing.

Leaning back I eagerly pulled his right shoe off and leaned down to suck in his big toe. A moan escaped me as I tasted the slight bitter taste of this foot.

Pulling back again I finally took the pants and lifted his legs up to pull them off. Lifting the cuffs above his feet I yanked the jeans off his legs. Left behind were miles of creamy smooth skin with only a bush of hair.

Without missing a beat I slowly ran my hands along the inside of his legs, feeling the small hairs tickle my hand. Reaching his foot I hooked my fingers into both his left and right socks. Slowly pulling them off I was greeted to two hairless wonders who obviously rarely visited the outside world. Tossing the socks away I moved my hands back to his feet. Moving closer with my mouth I felt myself start to drool at the musky smell they let off.

Before Zeke could resist I put my mouth over his toes and sucked. The taste of sweaty skin, cotton, and possibly toe jam entered my mouth. I moaned and swirled my tongue around the tips of the toes. Above me I heard Zeke let out a rather pleased moan. Pleased with my work I pulled my mouth off the toes and gave his foot one last lick.

Zeke’s whimper confirmed my suspicions on him being a rather kinky fellow. Smiling I rose up and looked into his eyes. Moving forward I pressed a kiss against his lips, letting him have a taste of his own toe-jam and sweat.

While I distracted him with my mouth I moved my hands to his boxers. Teasingly I ran my hands along his thigh and around the edges of his boxers.  
  
“You know what Zeke, you’ve been so patient, how about I reward you with a free bonus round.”

He let out another cute whimper.  
  
“Oh don’t worry, it won’t take long, I’m sure of it”  
  
I hooked my left hand into his boxers and pulled them down a bit. Zeke started panting almost instantaneously at the sensations of the fabric moving against his length. Slowly I moved my right hand down his stomach, tracing over his light brush of pubic hair. I yanked my left down pulled the boxers off and traced a line with my right up to the tip of his cock before wrapping my fingers around it.

I gave his 5 and a half inches a small squeeze. Zeke let out a squeak himself.

“So soft, do you moisturizer or are you always this soft?”

I ran my thumb along the tip of his tool as he went to answer.

“You know what, lets keep that a secret for now..”

Pushing in on the tip I felt his pre smear onto my hand.

“Excited? I’m pleased.” I gave him a small pump with my fist. Pulling my hand off I glanced at the uncircumcised length and smirked.

“And we have a winner! Lets tell him what he won Eric! Zeke, my man, you won yourself a Blowjob Bonus round!”

Without waiting for his response I delved down and wrapped my mouth around his length. The round object filled my mouth with a taste of skin and sweat. Swirling my tongue around the tip I was rewarded with a drop of pre and the taste of something that might have been dirt.

Smirking I started licking his length like a Tootsie pop inside my mouth. Swirling my tongue around the head like I was trying to get down to the hard candy’s center. Zeke’s hand grasped at the dirt and grass. Feeling my drool start to collect I decided to pull out the blue balls card. Sucking hard I started swallowing my saliva while slowly pulling off his cock. To him it probably felt like a gust of cold air as I moved off is length.

“Know what, bonus round is over, time to get onto the real fun.”

Standing up on my knees I unbuttoned my pants and yanked them and my boxers down. My eight inch erection bobbed in the air. Lifting Zeke’s legs up I placed them over my shoulder. I leaned down and put three fingers in front of Zeke’s mouth, he eagerly sucked them in. After a few seconds of feeling him massage them, I pulled my fingers out.

Smiling gently down at him I pushed the first in. Zeke squirmed but didn’t make any noise. After a minute is pushing in the first finger and moving it around I decided to push in the second. The sensual moaning and groaning only encouraged me to add a third. If he was tight before than this was Fort Knox. His ring clenched down as he let out a small shriek in pain.

In the back of my mind I was glad that most of the skaters in the park understood these sounds and wouldn’t come looking. Heck a few of them were even worse screamers than this guy.

Licking my lips slowly, I forced his ring to expand as I scissored my three fingers. Three minutes of doing that continuously I finally reached a point where instead of hurting him I heard a small, exhausted moan. Now that was my cue.

Yanking my fingers out I grabbed my pants and pulled them down, along with my boxers.

Now that my manhood was free I lined up with Zeke’s entrance. Spitting some saliva and snot onto my hand I went to work both lubing myself and Zeke up. With my other hand I lifted both of his legs and threw them over my shoulders. As soon as I was sure we were wet I pushed forwards.

Feeling a little resistance I leaned down to lick his chest. I ran my tongue in and out of the grooves and up over his nipples. His resistance crumbled and he relaxed to my tongues devices.

Taking this opening I shoved the rest of the way in. The resistance broke, Zeke let out a pained moan. I leaned down and kissed his lips. Using the distraction I started thrusting in and out.

Zeke’s saliva was getting thicker the more we kissed and his breathing was so hard. I knew it was all for me. Inhaling deeply I could smell our intertwined musk and sweat in the forest air. The slurping sounds of his ass and my pelvis connecting were soft but sounded loud to my head.

We could do this for hours but I doubted we had been going longer than just a few minutes. My hands ran up and down his hips as I tried to keep a grip on him as well as feel his muscles. His sphincter held me tight but when I’d slide in I’d feel the most amazing gripping feeling and on my way out he’d try to pull me back in.

My pleasure was on a roller coaster and Zeke’s moans were pushing me over the hills and into the valleys. We were in earth’s recording booth and this was the song we wrote. I chuckled a bit, I was a skater boy and he was so ready to say “see ya later boy” when we met. Now all Zeke could say was “Harder!”

I knew he wouldn’t last long, I felt his hole grab hold of me in a death grip as he reached the edge. It was like watching a fireworks show when he came but it was the iron tight grip he had on my dick that really rocked my world.

I waited for his second clench before I let go. The mess poured out of me and into him as I reached orgasm. Letting out a sigh I leaned down to capture his lips in another kiss.

“So Zeke, how was that for a first time?”

Leaning back Zeke looked up into my eyes, emotions seems to pour out of them.  
  
“Eric, that sure as hell beat ballet.”

Slowly I shook my head and let out a small chuckle. Sweat beaded down my hair and landed on Zeke’s chest.

“Would you say we rocked out the show?”

Zeke chuckled as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
“Will yes do?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to see any updates on future stories or content being worked on check out my Tumblr, all posts involving project updates are public for everyone to read.  
> [The Horned Writer](https://thehornedwriter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
